Glimpses of Possibilities
by Clewt
Summary: Very short, random moments from different KR Series. Each Chapter will be a different scene. Momo and Ryotaro need a moment to reconnect, a short continuation of the last battle from Kuuga, and what if Dr. Maki had interrupted Eiji and Ankh's fight? (More may be added in time.)
1. Den-O: Reconnect

_Set some time after Saraba Kamen Rider Den-O: Final Countdown Movie._

* * *

Night time. Though in reality you could not really distinguish the difference while living on the DenLiner. The train seemed to have a time of its own.

In one of the bunkroom cars, wrapped up in a blanket and hidden by the lack of artificial lights, Momotaros twisted in his sleep. Rather the lack thereof.

The maroon Imagin could not shut out the wandering thoughts and scarce dreams of the only normal human that resided on the train.

After all that had happened in the last week, Ryotaro had decided to just stay the night on the Denliner. All his Imagin were thrilled to have him so physically close. It had been a while since his last visit and they all missed him. Momo did not have quite the same excited reaction as the others. Instead he had chosen to remain with his back turned, pretending to play with whatever new toy he had discovered.

The Imagin and his contractor had been distant. Their connection which ran so deeply, had been strained from past battles. Having been severed once already, the bond felt more fragile than ever.

Fear would be the proper word for it. Momo feared losing the connection. Losing his existence and time that he shared with the boy. Never would he admit to such an emotion, however.

The Imagin grumbled and flipped to his other side.

Another flash of memory danced in his mind.

Not his memory, but it felt real enough. A reflection of himself, sand bleeding from the damage dealt by the one closest to him. A sharp electric shock flooded his chest and his stomach felt like it had been punched.

Being within such proximity seemed to have strengthened the mental link causing the Imagin to share his contractors emotions.

Finally he had had enough. Momotaros threw the blanket against the wall and slid down from the top bunk.

From the bed underneath, Urataros turned to watch his sempai stalk away. He smiled to himself. On the other side of the room, Kintaros snored loudly while Ryu-chan slept nearly upside down with his head hanging off the side of the top bunk.

'  
Now wide awake, Ryotaro sat quietly in the cafe car. With a blanket draped over his shoulders, he sat in one of the booths, his head bowed.

The door slid open, revealing a rather imposing figure. The occasional light that passed through the windows highlighted Momo's red form.

Both stared at each other for several minutes. Both already knowing why the other was there.

Momo moved from the door to slide sideways into the seat behind Ryotaro . He remained silent while the boy returned his gaze to the table.

"I'm sorry." The boy finally spoke up. His voice barely raised above a whisper but could still be heard easily in the empty car. Momo did not give any reaction.

Time stretched on and Ryotaro 's shoulders drooped even worse as his lack of sleep caught up to him and the feeling of guilt intensified.

"Don't say sorry to me... just..." Momo's resonating voice trailed off.

Ryotaro looked in his direction, waiting for him to continue. Without anything further to say, Momo huffed and sat back against the wall.

His contractor slid out of his booth and got to his feet. He moved to stand before the Imajin, blanket still wrapped around him.

"Maybe it's better if I don't stay the night any more.. Since you can't sleep-" "That's not what I meant." The Imagin jerked his head up, his intense gaze keeping the boy in place.

"I meant you shouldn't be sorry about any of it..." Momo looked away, choosing to study the scuffs in the seat rather than the deep brown eyes that held so much remorse and sadness.

His voice softened as he continued. "I meant... maybe you.. we need to stick together.. more... like we used to."

Ryotaro had not moved. The gentle sway of the trains movement made the ends of his blanket bend to gravity. His dark untamed hair hung in his face, hiding his eyes.

Momo looked up finally to catch the shine of tears streaking the boys face. He immediately sat up, startled, one hand gripping the back of the seat.

Tentatively, he lifted the other to push away the dark strands and wipe away the tears.

Ryotaro couldn't hold it in any more.

Without warning he fell forward, arms just open enough to wrap around the Imagin's neck. The sudden movement left Momo stunned for a second, his hand still outstretched. Slowly he let it rest on the boys back. Dark hair brushed the side of his face. The blanket had fallen to the boy's waist.

Ryotaro clinged, fingers gripping for anything to hold on to. The out pour of emotion and need could not be verbalized. Instead, the few words he could think of got stuck in his throat making it almost painful to breath.

The Imagin soaked it all in, letting the human reconnect in his own way. The lack of rebonding had taken its toll on both of them.

In the back of his mind, Momo wondered if his Imagin brothers could sense what was happening. At that point however, he really did not care.

Finding their current position rather awkward and growing uncomfortable, Momotaros grabbed Ryotaro by the arms and pulled him back with him so that he leaned against the wall again. The boy finally peeled his fingers away long enough to reposition him so he laid sideways against the Imagin's chest.

Momo gently tugged the blanket up over his contractors shoulders.

With some mental stress relieved, and the wonderful feeling of acceptance and safety surrounding him, Ryutaro finally drifted to a dreamless sleep.

Momotaros never did return to sleep. He spent the remainder of the night counting every hair on the boy's head.

'  
Back in the bunk car, Urataros had since sat up, carefully sensing how things had developed. When he felt Momos demeanor calm, he felt relieved. Before returning to bed, he gently lifted Ryu-chan's head and pushed him back onto his cot.

Kintaros stopped snoring long enough to quietly call Urataros name. They shared knowing looks.

Though they had lost each other more than once, in the outcome, their bonds had grown stronger.


	2. OOO: Uninterrupted

_Insert Alternate Scene for Kamen Rider OOO near the end of series from the shore fight. It's an idea of how things may have been had Maki not interrupted things._

* * *

All energy spent, Ankh released Eiji from his iron grip and knelt back. Exhausted, he let his full weight sit on the humans legs. The shock that struck his body left his chest tight and his mind empty. Having no response, he tore his eyes away to stare at the falling sun

Eiji fell deeper into the ocean as he relaxed aching muscles. His eyes stung from the salt water splashing in his ears and around his face. Both still struggled to catch their breath. Neither spoke as time slipped away from them. Eiji curled inward, pulling his legs out from under Ankh and to his chest. He let the weight of his head fall forward. His dripping hair bushed the Greeeds equally soaked chest.

Finally taking his eyes off the horizon, Ankh turned his gaze to the dark arm that didn't belong. Hesitantly he took hold of his counter parts wrist his own right hand. Surprise and relief washed over the rider as he watched both arms return to normal flesh and blood. Taking in another long breath, Ankh pulled the same arm over his shoulder and snaked his other hand around the younger mans waist. Grunting from the strain, he heaved them both out of the cold water. Once they both had their footing, they dragged each other to shore.

...


	3. Kuuga: Lost Scene

_Set immediately after the final battle of episode 48. Scene continuation.._  
_

" **Godai!** "

His cry could barely be heard over the blizzards howling wind, the snow storm overshadowing his voice.

Tired of standing idly by on the sidelines, Ichijo rushed forward. He forced his already aching muscles to work as he climbed down the treacherous hill.

As soon as he reached the fallen rider, he dropped to his knees and leaned over, supporting himself with his hands on either side of Godais head. Ripping off his right glove, he pushed past the man's collar with icy fingers. He searched, focusing on the warmth, the touch. Anything to give him what he needed; a sign of life.

There! The vague rhythm of blood pumping through his veins confirmed Godai's heart continued to beat. Hot air escaped his mouth, the vice inside the detectives rib cage giving way to relief. Newly reassured, the policeman jumped to his feet and unholstered his side arm, his sights now set on No. 0. Taking cautious steps, he walked towards the monsters body. Snow had already started to collect, covering the prone form in white dust.

Now within two feet of this creature that had taken so many lives, Ichijo stared. His dark eyes scanned over the prone form. Rage, grief, and a tinge of fear all flooded him at once. His pure hatred for this thing made his body temperature rise all on its own.

No hesitation left, he jerked the trigger. Each round buried into the things chest, the gunfire echoing across the mountain landscape. The man counted until he had one bullet left. Making one long stride forward, he trained the barrel to the creature's skull and pulled.

Fog surrounded his tense features as he panted, the sense of danger finally dissipating. Urgency struck the policeman. Replacing his firearm, he trudged back to his injured friend. Even after all that noise, he saw no reaction from the unconscious man. Not wanting to waste anymore precious time, Ichijo grabbed hold of the other mans wrist. Pulling it up, he slid a shoulder beneath Godais body. Leaning under his torso, he hefted the other man completely across his shoulders. With a firm grip, he started his trek back to the only road.

After an agonizing amount of pushing through the piling snow, Ichijo freed one of his hands just long enough to fish out his cell phone from his breast pocket. Thank God, he finally had reception.

Tapping a well memorized set of buttons, he pressed the phone to his ear. It rang a whole two times before being answered. "Tsubaki here." A familiar voice flooded through, contrasting with the loud storm that still raged around them.

"Get to the south passage up Mount Kuro. I need help. Godai is hurt!" Ichijo shouted through the receiver.

"I'm on my way! Just hang on!" the immediate reply followed with the call ending. Now with the knowledge that help would surely come, Ichijo continued his march with more vigor down the mountain road.

It seemed to take an eternity before Ichijo saw headlights shining through the grey ahead of him. Each torturous minute was a minute too long for him right now.

He felt dangerously close to collapsing. Everything ached but felt numb at the same time. The limp frame over his shoulders never made a move, never shivered. Worried thoughts and the feeling of dread crept up on him, but the detective forced it down. Relying on his police training and the adrenaline to keep himself moving. The doctors vehicle came to a skidding halt, sliding on the ice patches on the road.

Jumping out, he rushed to help the detective haul Godai's body into the back seat. Ichijo removed his oversized coat before climbing in after him. Once inside, he started to remove the other mans equally frozen outer layer. Still unconscious, Godai's body remained limp, leaning sideways against the seat. His damp tousled hair hung over closed eyes.

"Kaoru, you need to get his temperature up. Keep him still in case of broken bones or internal bleeding." The clinical tone came from the driver seat. The use of the Detectives first name revealed Tsubakis urgency. He already had the heat on its highest setting and the gas pedal to the floor.

"I know, I know!" Ichijo's voice sounded stressed, bordering on panicked. He quickly threw the now wet jackets into the passenger seat to make room. Unzipping his sweater, he pulled Godai's back against his chest and practically wrapped himself around the other man. With no other ways to warm the nearly frozen rider and not knowing what kind of wounds he had, Ichijo felt completely out of options.

Eventually the adrenaline high ran its course though his system and exhaustion took over. Surrendering to it, he relaxed, his head falling to rest on the rider's shoulder.

He remained in that position for the duration of the drive to the hospital, arms holding the rider together.

...


	4. Kuuga: Laundromat

Unplanned and Unedited silliness of my Muse.

* * *

The mind-numbing rumble of washers and dryers surrounded the Detective. He sat on a worn out chair, a two-day-old newspaper in hand, wearing only a pair of running sweats and an old police issued t-shirt.

The thought of how he had ended up in this situation did cross his mind, however the man standing by a row of washers in front of him explained everything.

A classic case of Godai going far beyond the call of normal courtesy and a fight that had ended with several officers and themselves coated in a very unpleasant slime. Of course instead of taking Ichijo's suggestion and letting those at the station to take care of it, the other man had insisted on helping out. After all, why make those poor policemen clean up ooey Gurongi slime.

Peering above his open paper, Ichijo looked at the only other person in the room. Clad in merely a brightly patterned pair boxers, Godai pounded his fingers on the edge of one of the machines to some random rhythm. For the last twenty minutes he had been swaying and quietly humming to whatever song that occupied in his thoughts.

Glancing up at the lint covered clock above his left, Ichijo saw its hands hovering over 3:12 A.M. Doing a quick mental calculation he figured they had been at the 24/7 establishment for a little over three hours.

For the most part, the Detective had been staving off his boredom with a small pile of magazines but now had to resort to the newspaper. Giving it his attention once more, he skimmed through the different articles. One covering another incident with the Unidentified Life Forms caught his eye. Yet another battle that Godai had won. The written piece went into a detailed questioning and rambled on about the mystery hero. The general public by this time had come to see him as some creature that saved them from bigger and badder monsters.

 _'If only they knew what kind of man their hero really was'_ , Ichijo mused, looking up just as one of the dyers shut off.

The policeman could not help but smile at what he saw. Having popped the machine open, Godai already started filling his arms full of warm, clean uniforms. Unable to move his head to whatever imaginary tune he had been making up, he transitioned to his hips instead.

By the time he had all the clothes out, he had broken into a full dance while dropping them in a pile on the center table. He straightened up and pulled a pair of pants from the pile to start folding. Somehow he caught the smile that Ichijo had let slip and Godai matched it with an eye-squinting grin.

 _'This man was far too happy to be doing laundry this late at night.'_


End file.
